


My Feet Hurt And You're Too Drunk

by dirkygoodness



Series: Germans vs Tailcoats [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria's feet hurt, Austria/Roderich - Freeform, Established Relationship, Human, Human AU, M/M, Prussia is drunk and Austria is a little buzzed, Prussia/Gilbert - Freeform, They have to walk home because they walked to a bar really far away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched him for a moment, letting a faint smile play at his lips, before turning off the TV and heading to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Feet Hurt And You're Too Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> austria has many thoughts in this fic  
> just needed to write one fic with roddy's thoughts yo
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

“ _God_ , you're heavy.” Roderich groaned out, stumbling slightly and jostling Gilbert. The German hissed, lifting his head enough to glare vehemently at the man he was currently leaning on. “Could you at least _try_ to walk, maybe?” Roderich added after a moment of silent glaring from both parties. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes but did as he was told – or at least as best to his abilities at the moment. He got his legs up and underneath him and was holding a little of his own weight, but Roderich was still steering him and almost practically dragging the other man back to their apartment.  

It had been a horrible idea to let Gilbert bring him to a bar this far from home without  _their car_ . He was sure that by the time he got back his feet were going to be sore – especially in _these_ damn shoes - and he really didn't need that considering he had to work in the morning. 

His newest piece was finished and he had to play it for the director of the theater so he could try and get a spot in the next concert. Roderich was going to have to work the pedals for his piano, and he wasn't sure if he could do that with sore feet.

His frustration must have been showing on his face, though, because Gilbert was suddenly pulling him to a stop and giving him his most concerned face – for a drunk man, at least. 

“What?” Gilbert asked and it probably came out a little most snappish than he'd intended, but Roderich still flinched slightly. 

He pursed his lips as he thought over his choices. Would he actually get sympathy from Gil, and would he actually learn from this? Or would he be too drunk to even remember it. In the end Roderich sighed, going with the easiest option. 

“You drank to much.” He scolded in a half hearted tone. 

Gilbert squinted his eyes at him, like he wasn't quite sure he actually believed that story, but in the end he rolled his eyes and started walking again – much to Roderich's relief.  For the rest of the way back they were mostly silent, save for Roderich scolding Gilbert when he fell into him and Gilbert's drunken flirting.

Somewhere near the middle though, Gilbert started to whisper downright  _scandalous_ things into his ear that had him brighter than a light by the time he stopped in front of their door to unlock it. Gilbert laughed as he let go of Roderich, dropping down against the wall beside them with a loud thump. 

“You are _such_ a _virgin_.” Gilbert slurred out, voice thick with amusement. Roderich frowned, finally opening the door. He shot a venomous look over his shoulder at Gilbert. 

“I am most definitely _not_ a virgin. You of all people should know that.”

“Hell yeah I do.” Gilbert purred, swaying over towards him. 

As he passed Roderich he gave the shorter man's ass a firm squeeze. Roderich squeaked, face heating up – somehow – even more. He followed his boyfriend with a groan, slamming the door behind him and locking it. 

“Must you do that in the hall?” He questioned angrily, watching as the white haired man flopped down on their couch. 

Gilbert didn't reply, instead turning on the TV and laughing at whatever was on. Roderich sighed and pulled his jacket and scarf off, putting them both up in the closet beside the door. He toed off his shoes carefully, wincing as pain spread out on them. 

He knew that in the morning they were going to be hurting more, but there wasn't much he could do to stop it.  He left the room, leaving Gilbert to his TV so that he could take a shower. Roderich was shuffling across the carpet in the hall, trying to not have to step and constantly put pressure on his feet. 

He gave a frustrated groan when he got to the bathroom. Tile. Why did they have to choose tile for the bathroom?

Locking the door behind him, Roderich quickly stripped himself of his clothes and got into the shower. 

He cringed at the cold water at first, but it heated up quickly enough. He was starting to get a little woozy – he knew he shouldn't have drank that last beer – so he leaned his head against the wall.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but he was pulled out of his head when the water went cold. 

Roderich stepped out of the bathroom, toweled himself off, and got dressed in almost record time. He just wanted to go to sleep. He went back into the living room, contemplating the pros and cons of forcing Gilbert to go to sleep. 

He didn't even have to though, because he was surprised with Gilbert already asleep on the couch. Gil was curled up against the back of the couch, one arm hanging over the side in what looked to be a really uncomfortable position. But if he was comfortable – Roderich wouldn't wake him. 

Instead he grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over his boyfriend. He watched him for a moment, letting a faint smile play at his lips, before turning off the TV and heading to bed. 

 


End file.
